rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiding
Hiding '''is a very common tactic that is even used outside of game modes such as Hide and Seek. It is used to hide from SCPS, when you have low health or simply do not like fighting. It's a great tactic for every situation. As a Class D Personnel, you can hide from reinforcements. As a facility personnel, you can hide from invading GOIS, et cetra. While hiding, you should learn how to escape the Alpha Warhead. Finding Your Own Spot That is basically it. Hide where no one goes. You can use this knowledge to find your own hiding spots, There is always the spots that are widely used but not, as they're really good hiding spots. You can take inspirations for any spot from different games but some spots are best learned by exploring the map. Hiding Strategy You can also hide in one of these pre-made spots made by me the mighty Aerodonn. But I'm not sharing the ultimate spot which works in all of the zones. That's reserved for me. And I like it. '''Light Containment Zone Class-D Cells Class-D Cells are great, as no one literally goes there. Because it's haunted with the souls of the Class-D Personnel. Class-D Personnel Cells are literally the deepest you can go into the facility, and people will be more worried about neutralizing hostiles, SCPS and oncoming reinforcements to care for a Class-D hiding in his own cell. However, if they detonate the facility because they can't find you, you're pretty much dead. You should just look up Alpha Warhead, instead of trying to escape. Trust me, I've tried. Hallways leading up to SCP-914 The halls leading up to SCP-914 are even more isolated, as people check the Class-D Cells more often than halls leading up to it. You could hide in the area with the shelves near SCP-914 or hide in SCP-012 and you can hear special scary music if you go there! Entertaining you as you wait until the end of the round. Underground An elevator near SCP-914 leads to the underground. In SCP: Containment Breach, this is where SCP-939 is located, however, threats rarely come down. There's another elevator which leads up to LCZ near SCP-178. Some people mistake this as the Nuclear Shelter however, it does not do anything to the Alpha Warhead. Unused SCPS There are multiple unused SCPS in LCZ, some of which spawn Level-3 card or a gun. You can always hide in Light Testing Chamber, too. However, you need a Level-2 to enter it, although that may help you avoid SCPS. Armoury There is an armory in LCZ. It only houses secondary, ammo and medical supplies spawn there. It's a good place to hide, as a Level 4 card is required to get in. Only reinforcements spawn with those, and if a stray hostile enters, you have a secondary to defend yourself with. Toilets There is a male and female toilet which spawns in LCZ, which has Level 2 cards for janitors. No one checks here, even less than EZ toilet. Pkmnname's Note: A guard found me here when I was a D-Class. Not the perfect hiding spot... Heavy Containment Zone Alpha Warhead Chamber There's a chamber housing the Alpha Warhead in HCZ. It requires a level-4 card to open, however. It can hold an item, and that may help you in your other endeavors. It's great for hiding from the SCPS, as it is required a keycard. The T Room There's a room shaped as a T near the Alpha Warhead Chamber. SCPS may spawn here, so be careful. It's a perfect place to have a ambush, as you can clearly hear the doors opening leading up to the T. The Alternate Path There's another path which doesn't have a tesla gate. The Level 4 card can spawn here. This is a great place to find in general, as no one goes on this path. However, early in the game, Facility Personnel can take the card, so be aware of them. Server Room The Sever Room is one of the places is the Level 4 card can spawn. It can also spawn weapons and grenades, which is useful in setting up an ambushes. SCP-096 Chambers SCP-096 Chambers is also one of Level 4 card spawn locations. It can also spawn weapons and grenades, and its close quarters space is great for setting up ambushes, especially with the weapons. The Connection There's a hallway connecting both paths near the tesla gate and near SCP-513. This is a close quarters hall with can spawn a grenade or a weapon which is perfect for an ambush. Entrance Zone Conference Room I'm not sure about this, but there is a hall with only two rooms in it, a conference room and a W.D Gaster's room. The Man Who Speaks In Hands. There's stairs leading up to the W.D Gaster Room which is a great place to hide in. Toilets There's a hallway with both male and female toilets in it. There's nothing special there, but it's a great place to set up an ambush. Desk Job There are rooms that have a computers at the side, which is a great place to find from SCPS and crowds and you can actually pretend to have a good job in your life. 'Medical' Bay There's a Medical Bay near Gate B where no medkits or medical supplies spawn. Makes sense. There's a closet where you can hide behind, so no one can see you, unless they go in deep into the room. It even requires a Level 1 card to get in. Armory The 'tactical' room to hide in. A bunch of weapons, grenades, ammo and healing supplies. However, there is a bunch of windows. Gates? I mean, they're very secure. No one goes to Gate A, too. Watch for reinforcements, though. You can have a desk job when they spawn, so you will be actually be doing something productive in your life. Surface The Gate Near Extraction Zone There's a gate near where MTF at Gate B spawn. You can hide over there, although it is very open, no one seems to notice it. You should remember about reinforcements too. The Tactical Ledge When the road at Gate B begins to head down, there's a ledge where you can hide in. This is actually a more tactical hiding spot, so use this when you're engaging forces. This is not a great hiding spot from reinforcements though The Elevator Ledge There's a ledge near the Gate B elevator. The elevated ground makes it very easy for people to miss you and no one checks there, anyways. The reinforcements might miss you. The Stair Ledge There's a ledge near Gate A stairs that hides you from everyone except Gate A reinforcements, which you should always remember about. Tower Scouting When you go up Gate A stairs or exit from its elevator, there is a bridge. It leads to a platform which is very near the towers. You can use those as cover but taking a left once you cross the bridge, and take another left. Extraction Zone This can also count as camping, but its survival of the fittest at the foundation. Head towards the escaping point for SCPs, Facility Personnel and Class-D Personnel. No one goes here, except when they're guarding it from SCPS or escorting of the escapees.